Beyond the Coral Seas
by janny108
Summary: Life after H2o has ended. Cleo and Lewis marry and have...kids? Unusual situation. H2o and its characters are not my own
1. Chapter 1 Musings past and present

This is an idea I've been kicking around.

Beyond the Coral Seas

Life after H2o. This is an idea I've been kicking around. Cleo and Lewis marry and have kids and have mer babies. A new generation of merpeople.

Cleo stood on the seashore deep in thought. Life had changed much in the last three years. She stared into a tide pool, catching the sun's rays. Emma and her family had moved more inland on account of her dad getting a job transfer. Her boyfriend Ash had finished his business studies and moved there to be near her. Rikki had her own housecleaning business which was doing very well. Zane was helping his dad more these days, as he was maturing into a more responsible young man. He and Rikki often had disagreements, but at the end of the day, they were just as much in love as ever.

She gazed at her pink diamond ring on her left hand and found herself smiling as she thought of Lewis. He had taken great care in ordering this ring; it was surrounded by tiny dolphins on one side and a small red ruby on the other side. He had finally popped the marriage question, after landing a job as a coordinator at the Marine Park. He always loved anything to do with science, what made things work, how to assemble things together, why did tides change, what did the four quarters of the moon mean?

Ah, the moon. Cleo looked around her, watching, waiting. Although a few years back, she used to get upset when he tried too hard to fix everything in she and her friends' lives as mermaids, she'd come to appreciate Lewis all the more. He'd helped her by helping her dad after he'd had a fall in making a house repair, he'd put her name as a referral to work as LPN. He'd even helped her sister Kim with driving lessons.

Yes, people had come and gone and what was huge deal then was hardly worth mentioning now: Charlotte, Miriam, Nate, Tiffany, Will, and Bella. They'd all moved on with their lives going to sea, the service or acquiring jobs in Queensland. Moving away, getting married having children.

Children. Cleo with her nurturing nature and gentle disposition had been told she'd be great with children, and volunteered to work in the children's ward. It was part of growing up.

She did not hear footsteps in the sand approaching her."You're mighty quiet these days?"

"Lewis you startled me!" she exclaimed

"What are you thinking about?" he nudged her as they sat down on the sand on a small blanket she'd brought from home.

She leaned her head on his shoulder nudging him back. "Oh nothing, everything, you know, stuff."

"Only 4 more months" he breathed into her ear, putting his arms around her.

"I know," she breathed right back. squeezing the hand on her shoulder. Her friends would scoff at this scene, but they were not here, it was just she and Lewis.

"I'm thinking of the wedding preparations, so glad your mom is helping us out."

"Yeah she's good about that."

Lewis pulled out a black backpack he'd been carrying.

"So, we're in agreement about where we want to live, which townhouse did you like best?"

Oh you know the one on the east side real close to the beach. It has everything we want, 2 bedrooms for now, a large kitchen and sundeck; a small room where you can do your research on your laptop without bothering me." She smiled, playfully running her hand in his hair.

He nodded, "And let's not forget a room for all your supplies for the clinic

Lewis sighed, lay on the sand and held out his arms to her. "And where do you want to go on our honeymoon?" Oh you know the one on the east side real close to the beach. It has everything we want, 2 bedrooms for now, a large kitchen and sundeck; a small room where you can do your research on your laptop without bothering me." She smiled, playfully running her hand in his hair.

He nodded, "Enough talk for one night. Put that notebook down."He gave her an order in mocking voice indicating he was not serious.

Gleefully, she put down the notebook, and giggled and moved closer to position her head on his chest.

"Yes, right now there are just too many things to-do!"

"So where do you want to go for a honeymoon?" he gently probed, kissing her cheek.

"Lewis, let's just be quiet here. I'm getting tired now."

"Really Cleo, we should talk about this." He stroked her hair.

"Oh, maybe somewhere not far, maybe beyond these coral reefs, beyond Mako Island." I think we'll be tired and want to relax, especially between both of our jobs too, and the wedding"

"Sounds good." He closed his eyes.

"Lewis?" she murmured into his shirt.

"Mmm" was his answer.

She raised her body up and kissed him. "Life with you will be so wonderful"

"Mmm" was his response as he returned her kisses. They fell asleep smiling as the ocean rolled its waves.

"


	2. Chapter 2

Beyond the Coral Seas

Chapter 2 Gazing into the Future

It's only natural that most girls dream of their wedding day, the colors they'd want, how the arrangements would be made. How many bridesmaids, what and how much food to order? Cleo felt herself getting dizzy just thinking about everything.

"There now, Cleo! It's not forever, you know. I was young once", Mrs. McCartney assured her, as she finished mailing the invitations.

"You seem to know what to say to make me feel better," Cleo gratefully acknowledged her. Lewis' mother had been a comforting presence and often had filled the holes of not having a mum while she was in her later teen years. Now, she wanted to know everything she could learn from this fascinating woman. Now Cleo understood Lewis more clearly where he got his confidence, his optimism, and strength. His dad was often away at sea months at a time, so whenever he was home, it was a cause for celebration.

"Yes Mrs. M, we put a deposit on our townhome, and Lewis got his vacation for after the wedding. So far so good. I wanted to ask you a personal question", she hesitated.

"What is it Cleo? Is it about your friends coming in from out of town? I have the dresses for their fitting, if that is concerning you."

"Yes I'm excited about that, but what about, ah sex?"

"Yes it's a wonderful event in a young girl's life, to be sure, especially now that you're engaged. It does not surprise me that you are thinking about it." Mrs. M brushed a hand through her blonde graying locks.

Cleo sighed with relief."You always seem to know these things."

"Now when the kids come..." she started.

"Mrs. M…"

"That's Sheila to you, no more formalities are necessary now." She winked at Cleo, as she began to frown. She patted Cleo's purple sleeve.

"We haven't talked about kids yet." Cleo abruptly replied, putting away dishes and slamming them down louder than she expected.

Sheila McCartney put down a vase she'd been polishing. "I know both of you are busy people these days and let me say, you've done a good job with planning and such. I'm just providing a little female muscle to help you along, so you can concentrate on more important things. And you know what I mean by that." She gave her a knowing glance. "I want to help all I can".

Cleo brushed her braids back. Now she only braided her hair occasionally since she was older. She was slowly getting accustomed to her open friendly sometimes frank way of putting things!

"Just one thing Cleo," she took the girls hand. "Always let him be your man, don't get too independent to need him. Don't let outside pursuits, kids or your friends get in the way of that. Lewis is a loving loyal boy, he needs a family, needs to belong. And mind you, he'd do anything for that."

"I'll remember that." Cleo gave her a small smile, although she was still frowning.

"Everything will work itself out, Cleo, no need to worry. You are both smart people with good heads on your shoulders. You'll do the right thing. You have your hands full. See you next week!" she gaily let herself out. Cleo had her hands full of cake batter she was baking for a much anticipated visit with her high school friends Rikki and Emma.

Cleo thought about Sheila McCartney's words: YOU'LL DO THE RIGHT THING Will I do the right thing? Am I doing the right thing? Will he do the right thing? Oh my goodness, I'm always doubting myself while sometimes I'm quick to give others the benefit of a doubt. And KIDS? Is she SERIOUS?

Cleo shook some batter out of her hair. Now she knew she and Lewis needed a good talk!

While the cake was baking, she'd changed and set the table. Her dad and Kim were out driving. Yes, she still lived at home and wanted to live in the townhome with Lewis. Could they move up the date?

KNOCK KNOCK! Cleo's meanderings were interrupted with a familiar voice calling.

She hurried to answer the door. "EMMA!" I'm so glad to see you! "She cried, hugging her friend.

Emma was tired after the journey. Cleo looked closer as she noticed she'd lightened her hair.

"It's so good to see you, it's not long till the wedding now!" Emma gave her a sly smile and Cleo blushed.

"Cleo put the fresh carnations on the table. "It's not happening fast enough! I love dad and Kim, but they are really getting on my nerves!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, wait until you get your own place. There's nothing like it. "The girls shared some coffee and cake.

"I've missed this place, Cleo; it was so hard when we moved away. I'm honored to be part of your wedding and am so excited. But you know I have surprise too, get ready, Ash and I are engaged!!"

Cleo stared at her friend in disbelief. "Wow Emma that is wonderful!" they swung each other around and danced around the living room.

"And you will be my maid of honor?" Emma inquired with a smile.

"Of course, you know I will!"

"Emma," Cleo paused as she looked away. "Lewis' mum was asking about kids, if we were planning and when we were going to have any."

"That's a reasonable question", she put down her coffee mug thoughtfully.

"Everything in me wants to cry out with joy, I'm so happy but..."

"Getting the before wedding jitters?"

"I suppose. I'm scared too."

"You'll be a great wife, friend. You'll be a great mum too."

"I wish I could have had a great mum like you did. Before my mum split and turned my life upside-down."

"Emma, what if I told Lewis' mum that we already did it?

"Are you having second thoughts?" Emma tried to read her face.

"Emma, you are my closest friend with Rikki running a close second. If girls like us get married, what about our kids?"

Emma giggled,"Oh I think we will both have great looking kids."

Cleo stared at Emma, sighing. "Did you ever think they might be mermaids?

"Yeah, Ash has too, but we'll deal with it if we have to" We are still getting married." She put her arm around her friend. "Relax Cleo, I don't' want us to be far away from each other now that I will be married.

"Don't you think about it? What if our kids are mermaid at 16 like we were? Or if they are born that way?"

Emma thought, "You know I'm not one to go rushing into anything, but with Lewis around and his friend Max, they will be a good support system. And yes, my secret is still a secret with my family. We'll have some time if and when any of our kids are mermaids. We have to think about our guys, they have a gene pool too!"

"Do you think our families will ever know?" Cleo was worried.

Some time had gone by and she was getting more agitated by this. Once Emma made up her mind she felt at peace

Emma changed the subject, "Aren't we meeting Rikki and Zane for pizza soon? I want to catch up on all the news! Don't worry Cleo! I want to see what's been planned already! I'm excited to see who's here."

_**Authors note:**_

_**This is for everyone who misses Emma and I wanted to keep her still in the picture. In my the show is over and I want to remember the main characters the way we knew them in S2, plus have future elements as well life beyond H2o.**_


	3. Chapter 3 Life Goes On

**Beyond the Coral Seas**

**Chapter 3: **

The Juice net Café was practically a second home after school three years ago. Emma and Cleo parted the bead curtains and entered. "THERE SHE IS!" Rikki yelled as she recognized Emma.

"Hi Zane", Emma courteously greeted Zane. "Lookee lookee," she dangled her hand in Rikki's face.

Rikki examined Emma's diamond ring on slender gold band. "WOW AND DOUBLE WOW! Both of you. In another hour, I won't even recognize you!"

Zane ordered the pizzas after exchanging small talk."So...you and Ash are getting married?"

Emma beamed looking at her ring. "Yes we are. Now please fill me in about everyone. I will be graduating in a few months. Ash is doing great as a business manager.

The pizzas came and they were promptly devoured. "Well let's see. Remember Miriam, like who could forget? She's married with 2 kids." Zane volunteered.

"Nate got in trouble with the law recently. Remember he went out with Charlotte? What a sick joke that was!" Rikki said.

"Tiffany is in Melbourne I hear, working as a model." Zane added.

"Those other mates I hung with in school are in the service, they could use the discipline". Zane reminisced.

Rikki came back to the table after stepping out. "How is LEWIS these days?" She mocked Cleo affectionately,"Ooh Lewis! Lewis! I love you so much!"

"Ok Rikki that's enough," Emma reprimanded her.

"You know I'm happy for you, Cleo."

Zane looked at his watch."Got to go, ladies. "

"Another party? Oh well, later babe" Rikki said, kissing Zane.

"Gotta go make that money" was his response as he left.

Rikki stirred her soda. "So how is the science guy these days?" she asked Cleo.

"Well, I need to talk to him more about the wedding."

"You mean about kids and mermaids" Emma clarified.

"Yeah" said Cleo, tossing a braid over her shoulder.

"Your hair looks great Emma, like you've been under a sun lamp too long," Rikki reached out and pulled a strand of it. "Ow!" cried out Emma, throwing a bagel at Rikki.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The three girls who had come to be friends at an extraordinary time when they'd accidentally found themselves on Mako Island. Teenage girls with real concerns, the least of it being the fact that they sprouted tails whenever they touched water. Either on purpose or accidentally. Yes they tried to live normal lives as much as possible but now that they were older, they needed to explore what would/could happen if when they decided to marry or live together, as Rikki and Zane were doing. What would happen? Maybe someone could help Cleo; all of them would need that help eventually.

Months swirled by, life in Queensland went on. Cleo was in the last minute preparations with the wedding. Flower arrangements. Seating in the great hall. Family and visitor protocol. Now they were bound for their honeymoon. Thank you notes, lots of thank you notes. Rikki and Emma looked dazzling in their pink and purple bridesmaid's dresses. Cleo looked radiant as her dress had pearls intertwined. Lewis was as proud as could be in his tux, only he looked more grownup and handsome than when they had a high school dance where everything had gone wrong because of some potion he had concocted so they could wear what they wanted to the dance and not look like dorks.. But in the end love had triumphed for all three girls. The honeymoon, fixing up the townhouse, challenges at work, time with family. Life had been in a whirl.

One morning, she knew she did not feel well. Lewis had been an expert with all things biology and he knew he had to help her however he can. He'd placed a pillow behind her back as her stomach protruded slightly to help her aches and pains. "It'll pass, babe," his voice soothed her.

"I really did not plan on this so soon after the wedding." Cleo relaxed her shoulders while he rubbed them.

"Cleo, these things can just happen. I'm very proud to be your husband and am excited to be a dad!" Lewis whispered to her. Then he turned her to face him. "We can always talk to Max if we need to. We're in each other's corner; remember "I've always said I'd be there for you just as you said the same thing to me."

"I remember. I know" she sighed, as he brushed her long brown hair. He turned her about declaring, "No worries babe; that's my job".


	4. Chapter 4

**Beyond the Coral Seas**

Chapter 4 Happy birthdays

Cleo was waking up more frequently now. With each poking in her belly she felt, it was if Lewis' response was his comforting presence as he lay soundly next to her, his head lay close to hers. It was a habit of his to sleep with his arm around her. Reaching for his hand, she placed it on her belly.

"Good morning Mrs. McCartney," he whispered. "And how did my family sleep last night?"

Cleo laughed and faced Lewis. "I really hope it's a girl, but then again, I don't care. I just want her or him to get here! I just want to sleep!" she groaned into her pillow.

Lewis rubbed her shoulders. "If it's a girl, she'll have your dark eyes and skin tone. I can see her with little pigtails!"

"And if it's a boy, I just know he'll have a natural curiosity about the world around him, and I hope he has your sandy hair and gorgeous brown eyes. AND he will be kind and patient like you."

It turned out Sheila McCartney had been correct in what she'd said about Lewis doing anything for his wife and any kids that would come along. He'd been protective, but also sensitive to Cleo's many moods especially lately. He had been working more hours at the Marine Park in preparing for the baby. Cleo really looked forward to her night walks with Lewis after work and she listened lovingly to him more as he pointed out constellations in the sky, about boats, about fish, and about work. She never appreciated him more. And never got tired of hearing about these things. What Cleo had interpreted as clingy, overprotective behavior on his part when they were younger was now strong, reassuring, and comforting.

Later that day Rikki had come over to help Cleo sort out laundry and ran errands with her. Now Cleo was feeling result of the activities. She bent over to pick up a sock, and a sharp pain seemed to go throughout her whole body. She slowly breathed and walked to her patio.

Rikki was putting away groceries in the cabinets. "Cleo, are you OK?" she asked with alarm.

"Yes, I think this baby wants to come into the world, he's coming, Rikki", Cleo clutched her belly as her body was starting to contract. "You know what to do now." She sat down slowly as she breathed carefully.

"Right, Cleo I'll call Lewis, and Emma and he'll call Max." She dialed on her cell phone and kept an eye on Cleo.

Lewis came promptly, followed by Max and Emma. By this time Cleo was lying down holding her stomach. Emma placed a damp rag on her forehead. "Take it easy girl, we're all here". Rikki washed her hands. "Well that takes care of the water that broke! I just locked all the doors too."

"Let's get some blankets around her, and bring this end table closer" urged Max, an elderly scientist and friend of Lewis'. "We don't want her to get cold and we want to dry her off as much as possible, so she won't change into mermaid form".

Lewis positioned himself as close to Cleo without toppling over her. "I love you". He said gently as his wife gasped between contractions. "I…love…you" she sputtered out the words and grabbed his hand that was offered to her.

Cleo let out an agonizing cry and Max leaned over her." Cleo, you're doing a great job Just hang in a little longer and it will all be over soon".

"You're doing fine, Cleo!" Emma held her other hand and stroked it..

Max motioned for Rikki and Emma to leave."She's about to give birth." Lewis and I will do the rest."

Minutes later, a shrill cry was heard. Silence. Then another cry. It felt like forever for the girls to wait. They both held their breath. Max entered the living room, holding a baby in his arms. He had a softened expression on his face and looking up, he sighed with relief. "Here is one of them, a baby boy! Lewis bring your other baby."

Rikki and Emma looked at each other with their mouths open, "Ahem, did you say TWO BABIES?"

Max tickled the baby's chin, "Yes that's affirmative, girls. Cleo has given birth to twins."

Lewis gushed holding his baby, shaking his head in wonder. "I just can't believe it", wait, let me see my son? Oh my little girl. So beautiful. Cleo, I can hardly believe they are ours!"

An exhausted Cleo pushed a stray lock from her face, but she was excited too.

"Lewis! Can you believe it? TWO BABIES!" she was slowly getting her composure back.

He brought his son over to Cleo, and they were so absorbed in this moment that they did not hear Max, Emma or Rikki talking They just lay together in the kitchen and they each held a baby.

"Here, Emma you take one and I'll take the other one" Rikki reached for the baby.

Emma rocked the little girl and both she and Rikki put on little baby clothes they bought.

"Well, he won't know the difference,"Rikki declared, putting a purple shirt on the boy. Emma put the yellow shirt on the girl.

After the excitement had died down, Cleo fell into much needed rest. The babies had been clothed and fed, Emma and Rikki left.

"Did you notice?"Emma said with shock and relief.

"Yep, NO tails, just babies. Great isn't it!" Rikki answered as they left the McCartney residence.

"Did you know there were two babies?" asked a dazed Emma, as they walked to their cars.

"I sort of knew, but could not be sure" answered Rikki.

Max stood up to leave, almost overcome with emotion. "Holding those babies, they are such a gift Lewis. I'm leaving so you all can rest. And Lewis, you know where to find me."

"I'm very grateful for all your help, Max, and Max!" The old man turned around.

"Please feel free to visit, I'm still trying to digest all your research we want to see more of you too."

"I will, Lewis, thank you." Max."Now, go to your wife and babies and get some well earned rest.!" he chided Lewis.

Lewis sat on the patio for a moment looking up and saying a prayer of thanks, and then he slipped into their bedroom. Locating his family photo album, made the following entries:

_**April 23, 2011—Lewis McCartney and Cleo Sertori **_was added to the marriage page. Beneath, he entered under births, Lewis wrote _**December 14, 201---**_ _**Justin Lewis and Clarina Sheila McCartney**_


	5. Chapter 5

Beyond the Coral Seas

Chapter 5 A Little Less Secret

Lewis sipped on his morning coffee, as he read in his study one afternoon after doing some research for the Marine Park .It had been too hot to do anything else.

"The Coral Seas is a marginal sea off northeast Australia. It is bounded in the west by the east coast of Queensland, thereby including the Great Barrier Reef. The Coral Sea Basin was formed between 58 million - 48 million years ago because the Queensland continental shelf was uplifted, forming the Great Dividing Range, and continental blocks subsided at the same time.[2]The Coral Sea is ecologically an important source of coral for the Great Barrier Reef, both during its formation and after sea level lowering"

**A marginal sea** is a part of an ocean partially enclosed by land such as islands, archipelagos, or peninsulas. Unlike Mediterranean seas, marginal seas have ocean currents caused by ocean winds. Many marginal seas are enclosed by island arcs that were formed from the subduction of one oceanic plate ....."_ (Taken from Wikipedia_).[3]

He stopped reading all the oceanic terminology and looked away from the computer. Wow, he wondered; had anyone been there? What was it like? He'd heard of the Coral Sea but had never been there. He was most interested in discovering new sea life as it sounded like a huge expansive natural wonderland. He'd taken Cleo to an island north of Mako Island for rest and relaxation for the honeymoon. With the new babies taking up much of their time plus everything else going on, he felt they could both use a break. The marginal sea sounded fairly secluded and Lewis' curiosity was peaked.

At this time, Justin and Clarian were normal 7 year old kids in every way, boisterous and fun. He had brown sandy hair much like his dad, while Clarina had small braids. Lewis had taken them swimming and they loved the water. It had been touch and go for awhile when Cleo refused to let any relatives bath the children or take them to the beach where they could learn to wade in the tide pools. She was just too nervous about the possibility of them changing into mermaids. Slowly, they came to accept it.

Lewis had built a small pool where the kids could swim in private. Cleo was letting them swim in the pool and wiped her brow. It had been hot that day, and she walked to the door yet remained in sight of her little ones. The playful splashing of water was soothing to Cleo. She divided her attention between the kids and her husband in the study.

"Hey babe," she called out to Lewis, who smiled back. Then she heard a change in their swimming movements. She wasn't aware of its changing sound. It sounded like someone was paddling the water. She turned around and froze in her steps.

"My tail is bigger than yours," Clari said to her brother, as they splashed each other...

"I can really swim fast now" Justin flapped his greenish colored tail until it slapped the water.

She could not speak for a minute and then,"Lewis you have to see something. Now!" she called urgently. Lewis left the room and came to where Cleo was standing. His mouth was wide open with shock. They both stared as their kids gleefully played in the water.

"Kids! W-When did you start having tails?" Lewis found his voice.

"Oh, we noticed it after we looked at the moon when we could not sleep." Justin explained.

"You looked at the moon?" Cleo whispered in disbelief. Lewis could only put his arm around her.

Clari looked at Cleo with big brown eyes. "Do you have a tail, Mommy?"

Lewis nodded to Cleo, motioning her to enter the pool. "Mommy has something to show you."

She'd been wearing jean cutoffs, and now she smiled as she stepped into the water. She watched their faces turn to shock and then joy as she transformed before them.

"WOW! Mommy has a tail, Mommy has a tail. It's pretty!" Clari happily sang.

KNOCK KNOCK. Lewis hastily closed the door behind him.

"Is this a secret, Mommy? Justin asked his mom.

"Yes kids, this is our secret."

"Does daddy have a tail?"

"Mmm no, he doesn't, darling. But he knows everything, or close to everything about us. "Cleo put down her hairbrush, pausing as composed her thought, "and it doesn't matter anyways".She said softly."

Lewis came into back where they were swimming. "Wow that was close!" he seemed flustered."

"We need to tell you both about this mermaid stuff" he said as he pulled up a chair.

"No daddy come in the water!" Dustin cried out. Sighing, Lewis entered the water.

"OK everyone we need to talk about this. And call Rikki and Emma while you're up, honey."


	6. Chapter 6 The Meeting of the Minds

Beyond the Coral Seas

Chapter 6 The Meeting of the Minds

The sun was just setting and everyone had come quickly as requested by Cleo. The palm trees swayed in the breeze. Rikki and Zane walked beside Emma and Ash. Emma just found out she was pregnant with a girl.

"I can't stay long, Ash, I'm feeling tired." Emma walked slowly beside Ash, linking arms with him.

"I can't stay very long either, I have to get up early tomorrow", Zane stated to Rikki as they approached the home of Cleo and Lewis.

"I should have been a secretary, taking minutes for everyone," sighed Rikki, ringing the bell.

Cleo opened the door, hugging her friends. "I'm so glad you are here."

"Thanks guys for coming," Lewis added.

After they all made small talk and shared some chips and soda, Lewis addressed the gathering. He paced back and forth for a few minutes. "You are all our friends, and are aware of the secret we've been trying to preserve. We found out today our kids are mermaids.."

"I'm a merman!" Justin volunteered. "Is it still a secret, daddy?"

"Sweetie, we're trying to keep it that way." Cleo murmured.

Ricky knelt down before him. "Ok, let's get this started: you both looked at the moon, and?"

"Clair saw it first, and then I came. We felt our legs get wobbly and then ..."

All eyes were on Clair and Justin. "And we could not walk anymore! Then I looked up and I saw this orange tail!" she cried, getting frightened at the seriousness of the meeting.

Cleo hugged her kids."Don't worry, sweeties." Then sighing she turned to Lewis. "That's our job".

"Ok Justin, do what you said you did, and what happened when you did it." Emma urged.

"Well, I held up my hand and POOSH! The water got really cold and I could not hold it anymore.

"It looked like a big stick"

"Clair, you can MOVE water", said Justin.

"It scares me mommy, I can't hold it, it just moves away!"

Cleo put her arms around her daughter. "Honey it just takes practice to feel a little comfortable with it."

Emma sat before them. "Ok you can freeze water Justin. That's my power too. We have a good one, don't you think? "She smiled at him.

"Yeah it's fun" he responded.

Lewis circled around the room and faced everyone. "Today my mom tried to come, but it was when they discovered they were, uh, mer people. I don't really know about boy mermaids. What could I tell her? Our relatives already stopped coming by whenever they wanted to swim, take a bath, or have water fun. And it's getting hard".

Cleo put her hand on his shoulder. "Lewis dear, we were hoping this would not happen, but it has happened now and we must deal with it." Her voice was strangely calm.

"Guys. What can we do?" Lewis looked around at the dazed group.

Emma shifted her weight to feel more comfortable in her chair. "Guys you know we are pregnant."

Ash held her hand. "What happens here is going to help us too."

"Maybe it won't happen, Em" a perplexed Ash said. "Honestly I don't understand this; I fell in love with YOU Em! Not any other reason."

Zane shifted uneasily and got up from his chair, "I have a prior commitment with my dad. Wow this is a lot to swallow." He murmured, looking at Rikki.

"It's not we never thought of this. I think now _I might be pregnant?" He arose and left_

_Rikki kicked off her shoes. "Don't all congratulate me at once"? She muttered_

_Cleo embraced her. "Of course we're happy for you!"_

"_Guys," whispered Emma, "we need to keep an eye on Zane!"_

_Lewis was edgy, _"Yeah, he better not try anything, OK Clari, Justin off to bed. Now it's time for us to talk."

"Daddy", began Clari.

Lewis ushered her gently towards another room "Now my girl, get some sleep".

Rikki looked bewildered, as she played with her hair, "I'll smack him upside his head if he tries anything_"._

"This could mean trouble Ash," Emma made care to lower her voice.

Cleo stood up, yawning. "Let 's not talk about this anymore. I have my babies to think of and right now they are sure to keep this a secret..I hope".

Lewis came to where Cleo was standing. Putting his arms around her, she leaned on his shoulder. "And I think my other girl needs sleep too." "You're right, sweetie," she resigned. They shared a kiss and she went to bed.

He waited until he was sure she was in bed.

"Rikki, let us know AS SOON AS YOU SUSPECT ANYTHING. I don't care how silly it sounds." Lewis implored her.

"Like I said this is all new to me, but if you need any assistance, don't hesitate to call me." Ash rose to leave.

"Thanks Ash." They guys shook hands. "Emma, Ash, let me wish you congratulations!" Lewis warmly said, taking care to keep his voice low.

"Let us if you need anything" said Emma.

Later, when everyone was home or asleep, Lewis once again did his computer research. "Marginal seas," he bit his lip in concentration. He would think about that more seriously.

"Lewis," a voice called" Lewis come to bed. I need you."

Lewis put away his research. Sighing, he turned off the lights and went to bed. "I need you more". His voice was barely audible.


	7. Chapter 7 Mermaidness

Beyond the Coral Seas

Chapter 7 Mermaidness

Lewis watched the sun rise and peach colored clouds lingered on the horizon. He was often at the computer before work and after munching down a bagel, he carefully scooped up hair samples he'd collected while Justin and Clari slept and resolved to visit Max after work. Scribbling a note to his wife, It read: "I'll be late after work babe. Going to see Max about research. Love, ME".).

"I'm expecting Emma and Rikki today to swim with you today." Cleo donned a black headband.

"Oh goody," Clarina clapped her hands.

"You mean we're going to do the things we've been doing for Aunt Em and Aunt Rikki?" Justin grabbed a bagel from the table.

"That's right. Daddy will be home later today so we can still eat on time and save him a plate." She observed her patio view of the ocean. She read the note again and smiled at the "Love, ME.

KNOCK KNOCK. "Who wants to get wet?" Rikki emerged in the doorway, holding out some bananas.

"Thanks Aunt Rikki". Clarina said politely.

"Oh boy bananas!" Justin reached to grab one, but Cleo grabbed his hand. "Later!" she admonished. "You just ate breakfast!"

Emma now entered the room in her shorts. "Let's see how good you can swim first, I used to be a swimming coach before I was married."

Rikki watched her swim with them. "Cleo are you OK? Is it about Lewis' going out a lot these days?"

"I know he wants to take some hair samples over to Max, and see if his findings are similar to ours." Cleo said, as she put away the breakfast dishes. Other than that, we're very happy."

"Zane's been acting a little strange lately. I think our talking kind of left him unsettled." Rikki paused, finding a comfortable chair.

"In what way? Anything you say now is very important to us, but it's not like I need to know your business." Cleo sat down beside Rikki

"He goes out in his boat a lot and wants to be alone. Do you think he might be seeing someone else? Someone who is not a mermaid?"

"Rikki, it's only natural to feel clingy when you are pregnant I'm sure he's fine."

"Except for possibly exposing our secret. Again...Ohh what to do what that guy! When I want him more, it seems I see less of him. Should I be worried?" She wrung her hands

"Hey are you all coming in or what?" This isn't a one woman show you know." With that from Emma, the women entered the water and instantly became mermaids.

"Emma and Rikki gave them mermaid 101 instructions. Justin froze streams of water into tiny icicles.

"Stretch out your hand, Justin! See if you can freeze this part of the pool", Emma instructed.

Justin brushed his hair from his face "OK here goes! Ah, ah ah," He stretched and stretched but nothing happened.

"Now watch closely", Emma stretched her hand, and the pool whitened with ice.

"Wow!" they cried ecstatically.

Rikki swam, as she played with the McCartney children. "Well I know no one is getting burned today!" she giggled.

Cleo swam and pointed out, "but Rikki you may want to show them what your power is like anyways".

Rikki promptly turned the pool room into a steam room. The kids watched with fascination as the hot mist rose higher.

""Cool." Justin and Clarina said, together.

"You know, that's what Ash said when he found out I was a mermaid!" giggled Emma.

"Clari, don't throw water balls at me" cried Justin, ducking his sister's manipulation of water.

"No throwing water Clari, just because you get angry and he gets on your nerves, does not give you the right to throw water at him. Boy, I remembered learning that lesson "Cleo looked at her friends knowingly.

They all had a wonderful wet afternoon, and later they made fruit salad with the bananas Rikki brought.

"Mmmm, said Max studying the hair samples with a high powered microscope. He was intently peering into.

Lewis brushed his hair out of his eyes. "Well I had that dream again, Max, the one about the Coral Seas."

Max rested his tired eyes and regarded his young friend. "You're still thinking about that place?"

"I think it would be a great place to take a break with my family."

Max thought for a minute "I'm glad you're able to do that, Lewis. I wished I'd.."

"You said it yourself; no one can redo the past. We have to keep going somehow."

"No matter what happens Lewis, you take care of your girl and your kids. The results look pretty much the same when you first came to me about the girls."

"You mean it's permanent." Lewis took a breath.

"Oh yes. You know Lewis, what you wish for; if you want it bad enough, who know what can happen?"

Lewis accepted the tea Max offered him. He reflected on the ocean and then turned around.

"Did you ever wish it?"

"Oh yes, I did. I guess maybe it was not meant to be or I did not wish hard enough" he replied shaking his head.

This was a lot for Lewis to comprehend and he did not know how to respond.

"The dream is real enough though" he pondered thoughtfully.

"Why don't you tell me about it?" Max asked.

Lewis drew a deep breath. "There is a community of mer people in those coves and they live in bright colored houses the color of sand. And things are just …um...bubbly. And no one had to be alone."

"Be careful Lewis, no one I've ever heard of going there has ever returned."


	8. Chapter 8 Water a Two Edged Sword

Beyond the Coral Seas

Chapter 8

"Maybe, Max reflected, I just did not believe hard enough. I never thought I'd lose my Gracie." He shook his head sadly. "But you're a young man, a lot of things can be possible, I'm too old for this sort of thing. I just have to accept that this is final."

Lewis fingered a fishing hook. "I feel like an outsider in a way now. Everyone in my family has tails except me." The two males were silent as they inspected their fishing poles, and picked up some fish bait. After an awkward silence, he ventured, "Max will you come with us to the coves around the Coral Seas?"

Max paused, "You are a good hearted guy, Lewis I can't impose on your family because this old man is lonely."

"I insist, I know Cleo would not mind, and the kids think of you like an uncle. I know Cleo would not want you to feel like you were alone."

"Actually, I WOULD like to see those new corals and see the varieties of fish, shells, that sort of thing."

"Alright, it's settled! If you want to, we can leave as early as next week." Lewis exclaimed. "

Max put a hand on Lewis' shoulder. "Be glad your wife loves you for who YOU are. Let me know what you decide as far as reservations and for any reimbursement on my part."

Cleo was fixing dinner when Lewis returned. "You've been late quite a bit lately. Is everything OK?" Cleo greeted him with a hug.

"We are going out by the Coral Seas for a nice quiet getaway, how would next week suit you? You know we've been thinking about this." Lewis grabbed a cold drink and sat opposite her.

"I'm a little worried about Rikki and Zane. Yesterday really unsettled me." Cleo had a worried frown on her face.

Lewis rubbed his face as he was tired. "Cleo we just need to get away and _not worry about everyone_ _else! He cried, exasperated. _Besides thinking about Max and their conversation, he was a little tired of the drama between Rikki and Zane, and how Cleo always seemed to be in the middle of it all.

"Lewis! They are my friends!" Cleo defended herself.

"Yes, but we are more important than they are. I'm just talking about a week!"

"Are you accusing me of them being more important than my children?" cried Cleo. "You say you're tired, well I'm tired too."

"I just want some family time without thinking about other people!" Lewis as he approached the pool, "and Max is coming with us too."

"Since when? We never talked about this." Cleo slammed down a wooden spoon.

"I'm going in for a quick dip, let me have some peace", Lewis submerged himself in the pool.

Cleo hated conflict in any form she perceived it to be. She threw down her towel, put down her cooking utensils. She stood there, her head in her hands. What was bothering him? Of course they were concerned about Rikki and Zane. She was a newly pregnant woman who wasn't married, and Zane showed no signs yet of making a commitment with her. Zane. She was a newly pregnant woman who wasn't married, and Zane showed no signs yet of making a commitment with her. Yes, they needed a break. She'd let Clarina and Justin spend the day at her dad's and it was just as well. She trusted her dad not to take them swimming or do any water activities. The fact is, she was often preoccupied with family and friend troubles.

She let out a resigned sigh and approached the pool. She took off her shoes and stepped in the water. "Forgive me?" she smiled a tired smile at him as she swam towards him.

His face seemed to relax. "I'm sorry, Cleo, I've just been so involved in my research! I don't like to take it out on you, so I visited Max. I have questions, and no answers yet."

She swam around the pool, swishing her tail and the sunlight shone on her orange tail, causing it to sparkle.

He said nothing, as he observed her ease in the water. "It's just that all of you are so comfortable. I wish I could swim with you all. Our kids are so good in the water. I'd love to swim underwater, open my eyes and see 3 smiling faces. I thought I talked to you about Max coming with us, but it must have slipped my mind."

"I'm sorry too, babe, " Cleo put her arms around him.

"Oh I know" he hugged her back. "I hate fighting with you. I'm just looking forward to this trip!"

"Me too, sweetie, I'd like to see the shells and coral and sea life too! I guess we really do need to be recharged of all the demands the world seems to put on us especially lately."

He nodded in agreement as he kissed her cheek and pulling her closer, "Um how long before your dad brings the kids?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "No telling." She murmured her contentment, "Ummm" as he stroked her hair, and they enjoyed some scarce precious private time.

Zane sat for a long time in his boat as the sun was beginning to set. Orange and pink ribbons of cloud lay like a haze against the disappearing blue sky. He and Ricky had a seemingly unimportant argument, and his method of coping was simply to leave and be by himself. And now Rikki was pregnant. And she was a mermaid! It all had been fun up to this point. What to do? He thought.

Zane nervously ran his hand through his dark hair. Maybe I should just marry her, Emma and Cleo seem really happy, he reflected and Ash and Lewis have good jobs. Money is not a problem. But more would be better wouldn't it?

With that thought, he sped out of the bay towards Mako Island. In the remote distance, he spotted some barrier islands. He knew there were coves there, but did not think anymore about it. Before long, he found himself bringing the boat near a familiar landing. It was the research laboratory of Dr. Denman!


	9. Chapter 9 Having Doubts

Beyond the Coral Seas

Chapter 9 Honey, I have My Doubts

One rainy morning, Rikki found herself gravitating towards the Dove residence where Ash and Emma lived. She'd tried to locate Cleo and Lewis, but no one was home_. Dang! _She thought as she rang their doorbell, waiting impatiently. Emma peered through their peephole on their door, saw it was Rikki, and then murmured under her breath. She opened the door and greeted Rikki.

"Hey Rikki", Emma managed to say. Ever since she and Ash married, she really loved having time alone on the mornings before both of them needed to be at work. Emma cared for her friends, but found Rikki's pregnancy induced mood swings a little trifling.

"Emma, he's DONE IT!" Rikki blubbered out, waving her hands.

"Done what Rikki" Ash came downstairs wearing a green sweater with his jeans.

"I think Zane has SPOILED EVERYTHING!" She cried easily these days.

Emma was wearing the deep blue halter Rikki had given to her on her birthday. "What's going on now, Rikki?"

"Bear with me, guys, Zane hasn't been home In THREE DAYS!" Rikki sat down, pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Should you be drinking that, Rikki?" Emma pointed at her coffee cup.

"Did you even HEAR what I SAID?" Rikki's voice was rising, agitated.

"Yeah, well, what do you think is happening?" Ash asked, when he noticed Emma shaking her head. Ash attempted to bring order and tried to calm down Rikki.

"He doesn't love me. I can feel it. I'll have this baby by myself. I'll have to give up my business, and…"

"Rikki, aren't you OVEREACTING just a bit," Emma gingerly responded. "How about asking how _I'm _feeling these days?"

"How are you feeling these days? I'm sorry Emma, but you know between us, Zane has a bit of history, going off by himself instead of talking it out like Cleo and Lewis." Rikki found herself calming down.

"Three days, not a good sign" Ash concluded. " Hey want a muffin? Emma makes great fruit muffins."

He continued to do what he could to diffuse the tension that often happened between Emma and Rikki

"Rikki, you need to know the score. How does Zane really feel about you? Is he going to commit himself? We are older girls know, and these kinds of things are important." Emma advised.

"Sometimes I don't even know myself what I want." Rikki looked away. "I'll need to talk to Cleo later"

Ash was preparing to go out and do some errands. "Oh I don't think you'll find them. I think Lewis said something about going out of town a few days."

"Oh GREAT," Rikki balled her hand down on the table.

"Oh so it's THIS weekend, "Emma said softly.

"Try to be positive, Rikki not just for you but think of your baby too. That's what I need to do myself." Emma implored as she prepared to leave with Ash, and linked her arm with his.

"Let us know if you hear anything, "Ash offered, turning to leave.

"Fine I'll do my laundry. Later."Rikki resigned and got up to go home.

Rikki walked the long way home, as the exercise was beneficial. "Breathe, breathe," she said to herself,

She could not stop thinking about Zane. Tall, proud, handsome Zane. Why did he do the things he did?

Why did I do the things I do? She started humming a song, while loading her clothes in the washer. Something had caught her eye, as she knelt down to pick up a piece of paper.

"Dr. Laura Denman", a scribbled over address and phone number. Oh no no no no! Rikki scrunched the note. Now what? She dissolved into tears, as she buried her face in her hands.

The next morning found Zane getting wet in his boat from the morning mist. He looked at the research laboratory and had slept in the boat since it had been too late to do anything. Then he found himself starting the boat's engine and slowly made his way out to sea again. I can't do it! I can't do it! He sighed, exhausted.

I have to work this out between Rikki and I.I can't think the last three years was nothing special. He sped the boat towards home.


	10. Chapter 10 A Coral Sea Adventure

Beyond the Coral Seas

Chapter 10 Coral Sea Adventure

Lewis steered his boat northward, followed by Max's fishing boat. It was quite a ways to go, but all were excited. The skies for boating were very clear and calm and it was expected to be that way all week. They'd wanted it this way so Max could leave at any time since he was an avid fisherman. Soon a bungalow was sighted on an island. "There it is!"Lewis pointed out, edging the boat into shallow waters. There were cays, reefs, islets with pools of ocean nestled within. Clarina saw the flying dolphins. "Look everybody! He's a big one!" Cleo steadied her eager daughter and held her firmly. " Careful, Clarina, don't lean too far!"

"I can catch some fish with this," Justin indicated a long fishing pole. It had an antique quality to it. He'd received it from Grandpa Sertori, Cleo's dad.

"Over here!" called Max as he brought his boat close to landing. Lewis and Max anchored their boats with Cleo and the kids slowly unpacked the boat's contents.

"Oh Lewis, isn't this beautiful!" exclaimed Cleo as she gazed at the swaying palms and the change of scenery

She marveled at the islets she'd observed and she knew her kids were anxious to go on a sea shell hunt once they got situated. Max fished helping Lewis find storage places for various poles, hooks, clothing, and food.

"I think I'm going to take a nap." Max stated as he departed for his room.

"Let's take a walk, everyone, "Cleo and Lewis held hands, encouraging Clarina and Justin to take theirs.

"Look at this conch shell! This has to be one of the biggest I've seen, that I haven't seen in a museum!" Cleo examined the shell closely.

"Look at this creature wiggling! He looks like a snake!" Justin always liked looking for sea animals that were in the ocean waters.

"Can we keep it Mommy?" Clari wanted to hold the tiny creature with six legs. Justin carefully gave it to her.

"Well we can give him a temporary home while we're here."Cleo gave him a plastic container.

"This is amazing Cleo, look at all the crabs on this beach!" Lewis cried and Cleo became curious and excited like their children.

They walked along the sandy beach, absorbed in the tide pools as they rushed to and fro on the beach.

"Babe, this beach is amazing! Quiet too." Cleo observed as she looked around.

"I noticed that too, hey keep an eye on the kids, I want to see what this narrow pathway leads."

So he ventured closer to the water, examining the sea shells beneath his feet. Shades of blue, black grey and pink. Never seen shells like these, he thought as he kicked wet sand close to the breakers. At that

Time, he looked up and away and noticed three figures walking back to their bungalow. Then he peered closer and hit his foot on something hard. What the…? He knelt down and picked up a turquoise colored shell in the water, and it appeared it had gold shiny streaks in it. The water appeared to glitter. As he held the shell, it was cold and slippery in his hand. All of a sudden, he remembered his conversation with Max about this dreamy landscape. Yes, he'd been right about the shells and what he' seen about the creatures. He thought about being a merman, what an impossibility that seemed.

Suddenly without warning, Lewis felt an electric shock pervade his body and holding the shell, he fell onto the sand. What looked like blind white sparkles illuminated where his legs were. Where were they? He felt an odd sensation rip though him. It took effort to move. Now getting apprehensive, tried to call out, but his voice was muffled. _What is happening to me??_ He started to worry. Then he closed his eyes, and when he looked up, he couldn't believe what he saw!

_**He'd grown a TAIL.**_

He flopped his tail back and forth, noticing its color and quality. It was a shimmery green like his son's, a little heavier than Cleo's. Maybe that's because I'm a guy?

A million thoughts must have bombarded his mind all at once.

Max had been coming up on the beach, looking for Lewis at Cleo's insistence. "Lewis? LEWIS WHAT THE." The old man was speechless.

"Max! " was all he could say.

"Max, these isles must be magical!" he breathed.

"Yes, I think so, too from what I've seen."

"Please push me in the water, I want to swim!" he urged his friend.

Max obeyed. "Cleo will not believe this; then again I guess anything is possible here! I can only guess these other islands are similar. I knew I felt strange when we came here After all this time, I really can identify with being a merman, and I guess that's what I am. Now I can feel closer to Cleo and my kids now in their mermaidness. And now I can dive….."

"Don't lose your head, young Lewis. I don't know how it happened except this is a paranormal place somehow. You became a merman without being in the full moon, and during the day. Not typical at all, as if I know what that is anymore! It must be magic!"

Cleo stepped out and noticed the creamy orange clouds in the sky whispering good bye to the daylight hours. "Lewis LEWIS?" She called out, her eyes filtering the horizon for either Max or Lewis. "Max?"

Before long, the tired fisherman was strolling slowly towards her.

"Max!" Cleo ran towards him. "Where is Lewis?"

He rubbed his face and his eyes twinkled, "He'll be along, Cleo. He's got something to show you. I'm turning in now so I can head back in the morning. Good night, Cleo and give her kids a big hug for me I'll see you all back in Queensland."

"Thanks Max for everything" Cleo hugged him.

"Cleo, CLEO!" was the familiar voice of Lewis.

Cleo kept an eye on the bungalow, while she dashed to the beach and quickly stopped.

"Lewis? Are you OK? Lewis you're…a…merman." Her voice dropped to a whisper.

Grinning wildly, he acknowledged her. "Cleo I am what you are."

Coming closer to him, she gingerly touched his tail. It was harder and more rubbery than her orange tail.

"Cleo, now I really know what you feel, how you feel..." He began saying before she put a finger on his lips."

"You are a merman," Cleo was digesting this information. "My merman". She said happily.

By the time they could go swimming, all four McCartney's went swiftly into the seawater and quickly changed into mermaid/merman form. He adored this time diving and searching the ocean water for its depths.

"I'm so happy daddy has a tail now". Clarina's hair was braided much like Cleo's had been when they were both younger. She climbed into his lap.

"Does it hurt you? It hurt me when I got my tail"

"Yeah me too," said Justin.

"My tail is soft like Mommy's said Clarina, dusting off sand from her swimsuit.

Lewis now knew that all the experiments he'd ever done now had a much more personal touch.

"This is going to be weird, now that I have a vested interest in my experiments." He watched Cleo as they came out of the water, as their tails moved closer to the water surface."

"I love it," he murmured his contentment to no one in particular. They all shared a group hug.

It has been a wonderful week in the islands and they were more ready to face their next adventure, outside the coves back in Queensland.


	11. Chapter 11 Finale

Beyond the Coral Seas

Chapter 11 Finale

"They are BACK," Emma carried her new baby girl Cicely Arista Dove, in a knapsack she wore.

"That was a close call!" Exclaimed Ash as he rang the knocked. "You just made it to the hospital, Emma! said."

Ash rang the doorbell of their friends. Emma carried their new baby. "No answer," as he rang the doorbell. Then he saw the note that read, _**please come to the pool in the back.**_

He entered through the back gate of their home, and heard the splashing.

"Guys?" Ash called. "This way" called Cleo. "I have something to show you"

"Turns out she came early! Please come here to meet Cicely Arista Dove!" Emma called out as she searched their patio. "Hey I can hear you but not see you."

Ash peered too. "Hey where are you?"

They could walk to the pool which led to the inside of the McCartney residence.

"Here, closer, "Cleo's voice was softer.

Emma could only say WOW as she saw four not three mermaids! She blinked her eyes to make sure it wasn't blood sugar playing tricks on her.

Ash stared in disbelief. "Uh..Lewis?"

"Come in the water is great!" Lewis beamed at them.

Emma gave the baby to Ash, who stood there like a statue. "I don't need to be asked twice!" she declared before she dove in the water.

KNOCK KNOCK.

"Come around!" Lewis and Cleo said together.

"Is your bell not working?" Rikki asked. Red was definitely her color as sported a new red outfit. Her belly was getting quite large.

"Rikki, walk real slowly", Cleo told her.

Upon walking towards the rear of the pool, her mouth dropped.

"What do you think of this, now Rikki?"Now I really am part of the club!"Lewis ran his hand in the water.

"I'm actually…speechless!" She sat down to compose herself, watching Lewis intently.

"Hold up your hand Lewis. Feel anything?" Rikki put him to the test.

Lewis held up his hand. "Yep still 5 fingers!" He did not deliberately try to antagonize Rikki, but he thought she'd had it coming.

"Oh get on now, be serious!" Emma shook her head at the silliness. "The Coral sea islands must have done wonders for your, ah…"

"Whatever you are thinking, Emma you're probably right", Cleo giggled, patting her belly. "Isn't' that right, merman?"

"In every way" Lewis answered as he smiled at Cleo.

"Lewis, here CATCH! Cleo threw a waterball at him. It splattered his face.

"Where are the kids?" asked Emma.

"My mom's got them today."

"Rikki you need to get WET!" Lewis splashed her. Instantly, she held up her hand and she steamed dry. In turn, he closed his eyes and in his mind, he'd formed a frozen water stick which hit her!

"Oops, sorry about that", Lewis apologized.

"Not bad not bad!" Rikki returned to the pool, shaking her blonde hair.

"Hey guys, I thought Zane was going to turn us in? Well, it turned out he called me the next day, apologized for the wacky way he'd been acting. On that crazy day, Zane had a change of heart.

_**HE**_ _**ASKED ME TO MARRY HIM**_! See here is my ring!" She showed everyone a glittering emerald.

"I'm so relieved you did not need our help, although I know we offered it." Emma picked up her baby as she got out of the pool.

"Oh Rikki, that's wonderful news!" cried Emma as she hugged Rikki.

"Rikki what a beautiful ring!" Cleo chimed in.

"You guys are so great. I now know there is nothing to fear that we cannot handle" Rikki grew quiet. "Yeah, I have this big bravado, but I' was scared just like you. I wanted to be happy like you were and to give this baby a happy home. On that crazy day, Zane had a change of heart.

"You'll do fine,Rikki, Emma encouraged her. "It's one day at a time".

"Yeah who knows what will happen with Cicely one day." Ash pondered.

She rocked her little girl. "She'll be our little girl, just like your kids are your kids", Emma stated happily.

Ash had been reading a magazine; looked up asked "What do you say we all go to the Coral Sea Islands next summer? There seems to be life changing effects there".

Lewis looked from face to face before snidely saying "You never know what COULD happen there."

Cleo shook her head, "I think I created a monster."

They all agreed and swam some more. And shared some chips and dip.

Four months had passed and it was Rikki and Zane's wedding. She looked prettier than he'd ever seen her. Her hair was curled, she wore baby's breath in her hair as she and Zane exchanged I do's.

Whatever would happen in the next day, year all six people would resolve to be honest and deal with whatever would come up in life. They would all need to watch out for each other. Their kids would grow up together.

As the priest pronounced Rikki and Zane man and wife, Lewis reflected on the words. He smiled as he realized he was keeping those promises.

THE END!


End file.
